freakiesboard_top_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
14 Jun 2015
Want to Want Me (+1) jason derulo (new peak) (11 weeks) #Shots (-1) imagine dragons (peak #1x3) (11 weeks) #Rule the World (+1) walk off the earth (new peak) (10 weeks) #The Hills (+2) the weeknd (new peak) (3 weeks) #Sparks (+3) hilary duff (new peak) (5 weeks) #Beautiful Now (-3) zedd, jon bellion (peak #3) (2 weeks) #Lean On (-2) major lazer, dj snake, mo (peak #2) (11 weeks) #One Last Time (-1) ariana grande (peak #2) (17 weeks) #Famous (0) charli xcx (peak #1x6) (11 weeks) #All Hands on Deck (+2) tinashe (new peak) (10 weeks) #Policeman (+6) eva simons (new peak) (2 weeks) #Ship to Wreck (+3) florence + the machine (new peak) (9 weeks) #Come and Get It (+7) john newman (new peak) (2 weeks) #Drop That Kitty (+2) ty dolla $ign, charli xcx, tinashe (peak #6) (9 weeks) #The Night Is Still Young (+4) nicki minaj (new peak) (3 weeks) #Yoga (-6) janelle monáe, jidenna (peak #10) (9 weeks) #Poison (-6) rita ora (peak #11) (2 weeks) #La Mordidita (+3) ricky martin (new peak) (2 weeks) #Fight Song (+12) rachel platten (new peak) (3 weeks) #Runaway (U & I) (+3) galantis (peak #11) (11 weeks) #Back It Up (+9) prince royce, jennifer lopez, pitbull (new peak) (2 weeks) #Style (-4) taylor swift (peak #1x3) (18 weeks) #Blank Space (+5) taylor swift (peak #1x10) (31 weeks) #Bad Blood (-11) taylor swift, kendrick lamar (peak #13) (3 weeks) #She's Not Me (+9) jenny lewis (new peak) (2 weeks) #Never Be Alone (+1) shawn mendes (peak #23) (16 weeks) #Sound of a Woman (-13) kiesza (peak #2) (10 weeks) #This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like a Motherfucker (+10) maroon 5 (new peak) (2 weeks) #Lights (+3) lena traffic (new peak) (2 weeks) #I Still Love You (new) jennifer hudson #Hold My Hand (-9) jess glynne (peak #14) (6 weeks) #Feeling Myself (-6) nicki minaj, beyoncé (peak #21) (3 weeks) #Pity Party (+3) melanie martinez (new peak) (2 weeks) #Dreams (-9) beck (peak #25) (2 weeks) #Ghosttown (-11) madonna (peak #5) (10 weeks) #Black Magic (-7) little mix (peak #29) (2 weeks) #King (+3) years & years (peak #18) (6 weeks) #Feel the Light (-1) jennifer lopez (peak #8) (11 weeks) #Ice Princess (-4) azealia banks (peak #11) (10 weeks) #Trouble (+2) iggy azalea, jennifer hudson (peak #8) (16 weeks) #Hey Mama (-8) david guetta, nicki minaj, bebe rexha, afrojack (peak #18) (8 weeks) #I Want You to Know (-3) zedd, selena gomez (peak #22) (11 weeks) #Give You What You Like (+4) avril lavigne (peak #10) (18 weeks) #Doing It (0) charli xcx, rita ora (peak #1x4) (20 weeks) #Autumn Leaves (+4) chris brown, kendrick lamar (peak #9) (20 weeks) #Fire Meet Gasoline (-5) sia (peak #13) (8 weeks) #Forget (-2) marina and the diamonds (peak #2) (15 weeks) #I Really Like You (-5) carly rae jepsen (peak #10) (15 weeks) #What Kind of Man (-3) florence + the machine (peak #5) (18 weeks) #Flashlight (0) jessie j (peak #28) (8 weeks) Out *I'm a Ruin, marina and the diamonds (peak #7) (18 weeks) Weeks *PREVIOUS: Real Top: 7 Jun 2015 *NEXT: Real Top: 21 Jun 2015 Category:Real Top